Crimson Dragon
by PlayerXxX
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Flame by Midnight Lost. Months have passed since fall of Magical dimension and rise of Vampire Empire and Sanguine Coven. Bloom became a queen of this Empire. Now she's ready to give birth to first child of hers and Sky's from before the change. But baby is a human. What will Bloom do with a child? What if this child is threat for the Empire?
1. Prologue

Several months pasted since the battle of Alfea, fall of magical dimension and rise of Vampire Empire with Sanguine Coven. She became a queen of this Empire, where humans are slaves and walking food. Domino, the Bloom's birth planet became a capital and here she gives birth to her first child of hers and Sky's from before the change.

**Domino, Bloom's room**

„Push, my queen! Push! "yelled one of the maids next Bloom's bed helping her with birth.

„I'm pushing damn it! "screamed Bloom in agony, feeling the unbearable pain as she could feel the baby coming out.

„Good, I can see the head! Just a little more! "another maid yelled at her queen.

Bloom kept pushing and screaming, giving birth to her firstborn child. Her friends, the ancient vampire Flora, Stella and Musa were waiting outside hearing painful wails.

Suddenly the screams stopped and sharp cry echoed through halls of castle as baby went out of it's mother's body. Happiness and relief were only thing vampire queen could feel.

„My lady, it's a girl, a princess!" told the maid keeping the newborn princess in her hands. She took her to a bath and wrapped baby in a blue blanket. Maid slowly handed little girl to her mother.

New mother let a soft sigh escape her mouth as she held her daughter with closed eyes. She had nice red hair just like her. Maids then cleaned everything up and went out.

Girls quickly got inside to look at their new princess. They surrounded Bloom with a smile.

„Congratulations Bloom, you have a daughter!" yelled Stella in happiness.

„Let me see her, let me see her." cried Musa in excitement.

Bloom slowly removed part of blanket covering child's face. Newborn princess the tried to open her eyes for the first time.

„Come on, you can make it!" encouraged Stella.

After a few seconds baby opened her big round eyes. Everyone expected them to be crimson red, since she was a vampire princess, but they were ocean blue. Girls gasped once realized that baby was a human.

„She's a human! B- But how? "asked Stella.

„I don't know, perhaps since she's the daughter of Sky and me from before the change." said Bloom.

„You have to kill her." said coldly Flora.

Everyone looked at her and Bloom sadly nodded.

„You're right" fire fairy sighed „I'll take care of that myself."

„Bloom, you don't have to do it alone." cried Musa putting a hand on redhead's shoulder.

„Thanks, but this is something a queen must do all by her own." said vampire queen.

Girls nodded and left. Bloom lifted her child and exposed her fangs getting ready to suck baby dry out of blood. But something stopped her. She couldn't harm the little girl.

„Damn it, what's wrong with me? Why can't I kill you little bastard?" said Bloom with anger.

The child started to cry and she felt bad for that. Then she realized.

„Perhaps, my mother instinct is stronger than my vampire blood. Alright, sleep my little princess. Your mother will take care of everything." she said as baby fell asleep.

She waited a little for her injuries from birth to heal, quickly got up and teleported from her room to dungeons of castle.

**Domino castle dungeons**

Bloom, holding her daughter hurried though dark hallway deep under the castle where her family kept the biggest secret of all the key of their power for generations.

She ran into a huge chamber, in center was little glowing lake and next to it a person in a white cape.

„Oracle, please I need your help!" demanded fire fairy as she went closer to the person.

„I know my queen, I saw the baby long before she was born." said Oracle.

„Tell me why can I not kill her? I slayed so many people and now I'm stopped by a little girl." asked vampire queen with anger.

„You already know the answer. You are her mother and she is your firstborn. Basic instinct of every mother is to protect her child." answered the prophet.

Bloom longly looked at her daughter with concern.

„Please do you know some place where she will be save? Out of range of vampires and witches, where she can grow in peace as a human." asked Bloom in fear, because human were now slaves in her Vampire empire on every world through whole magical dimension.

Oracle nodded „There is a world created by eight of nine guardians of light, which destroyed first Vampire Empire. Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar and their leader Akatosh. The ninth guardian was King Armex Faragonda. They knew that Vampires will come again sometime and so they combined their powers to create the world known as Tamriel, hidden from everyone."

Bloom hesitated. She was disgusted with the fought of her daughter growing up in a world created by the destroyers of Flora's homeland, but she knew that without it her only child will die.

„What do you need to get her to some family there that will take care of my princess?" Bloom asked.

„Put in a lake and waters of light will get her to a good place of Tamriel." Oracle answered and pointed to glowing lake in center of room.

Bloom took a deep breath a before she put her daughter in the waters of light she handed her neckless with name of 'Elissa' on it. It was ocean blue, just like baby's eyes in form of hearth.

„This is my gift to you, keep it close and you will be safe from my vampires." Vampire queen slowly put little princess on a surface of lake.

„Good bye, Elissa." she said as her daughter slowly disappeared in the waters of light.

**Tamriel, Skyrim**

A woman was working on the field next to her farm not far from city of Whiterun. Her son was playing with other children. Her husband joined the rebels called 'Stormcloaks' and still didn't return.

Suddenly a great light appeared in the middle of the field of potatoes and cry of baby could be heard. Woman and children quickly went to look at what happened. There they saw a little baby in a blue blanket and neckless on its chest.

Woman slowly picked up the child „It's a baby, a girl."

„What will we do with her, mama." asked little boy next to her.

Woman smiled at baby's big ocean blue eyes. „You always wanted a little sister."

Boy smiled and nodded and so they went inside a house to take care of their new family member.

„How will we call her?" asked excited boy.

Woman noticed a neckless and read the name „Here is her name, Elissa. That's a cute name, don't you think?" woman said and boy nodded

**Domino castle dungeons**

Bloom looked into the lake and saw them, new family of her daughter. She felt relieved to see that they will take care of her.

„Don't worry my queen, I see a great future ahead of her." Oracle said behind her.

„I wish her luck and safety." said vampire queen as she left the room.

Oracle then looked into the lake. „And one day, she'll return, with a power equal gods to cut that darkness from your heart."

**Author's note: **

So what do you think? Please describe and tell me if I have some grammatical mistakes.


	2. Six years later

**Six years later: Skyrim Farmhouse**

Little Elissa was hiding in a bed under her grass green blanket with fear. A huge thunder is raging outside. She was crying. Then door opened and her mother, Maria, came in hearing her adoptive daughter cry and scream.

"Now now, little one, you don't have to be worried." She said with kindness putting a hand gently on small head.

"Mama I'm scared." Cried Elissa as another lighting shattered sky.

Then another figure appeared in door.

"Don't be scared little sister I will protect you." Said now twelve years old boy.

"Thank you, Rork." Answered Elissa with tears in her eyes.

Maria only smiled as she hugged her two children.

Then there was a knock on a front door. Mother got up to look who it is at this hour. She carefully opened and saw a figure in a cloak all wet.

"Please good lady may I sleep in your house until gods cools down their anger?" asked a person with a deep elder voice.

"Of course, come in." said Maria with a kindness.

"Thank you my lady, divines bless you." Said a man as he put down his cape. He had a gray long hair and beard.

"Who are you?" asked Rork as little Elissa stood behind him holding her doll.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. My name is Forseren. I am traveler." Answered the traveler as Maria took his cape and hanged it next to the fire.

"Really you are a traveler? Please will you tell us everything about Skyrim?" asked Elissa excited.

"But of course, but I think you should be in a bed. You know what go to bed and I'll tell you." Anwered Forseren.

Kids quickly ran to their room waiting for stories.

Traveler laughed "They really are an energetic ones."

"You have no idea." Smiled Maria.

Forseren walked into the kids room and sat on a chair.

"So kids what do you want to hear about our homeland." Asked traveler.

"Everything!" answered both siblings at once.

Forseren only smiled "All right I'll start at the beginning. Hundreds of years ago there was nothing. Only the Divines, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar and Akatosh. So they created a new world called Oblivion. This place was full of daemons and dremoras. Then Akatosh created Tamriel, our world of humans and separated us from Oblivion. Divines became a gods to this humans and they protect us ever since. But with us Akatosh created dragons. His firstborn, Alduin, ruled humanity with other dragons. People however rebelled and started to fight against them, but they were weak. So Kynareth gave humans an ability to shout as dragons. But it still wasn't enough. Even with this power, how could they kill something immortal? It was when Akatosh interfered. He gave the powers and blood of dragons to a mortal. This being became known as a Dragonborn. Three of the first Dragonborns were the Tongues, masters of the shouts. They defeated Alduin and brought peace to this land. Ever since then only Dragonborn known is an emperor of Cirrodil. But legend tells that one day Alduin will return and new Dragonborn will be revealed."

Once he finished he saw that children already fell asleep. So he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Sleeping like little angels." Said Forseren as he sat to a table.

"I thank you for telling them such a story." Said Maria as she handed a bowl of soup to the traveler.

"No, I thank you for letting me in." answered traveler.

After Forseren finished eating, Maria showed him his room for tonight.

**Meanwhile in Domino**

A year after birth of Elissa, Bloom married one of the Sanguine Coven best wizards, Valtor. Together they had already two children, the 5 years old boy, Jeron and 2 years old girl, Lilith. Parents were proud to their vampire prince and princess, but Bloom never forgot about her firstborn daughter.

Today was a huge ceremony for little prince, because he was going to taste blood for the first time.

"Mom I'm nervous, how does the blood teste?" asked little prince next to his mother.

"It depend on human, each of them has different flavor, but the virgins are best." Answered Bloom with an evil grin.

"Just don't take the opponent you won't be able to defeat." Said Valtor holding his daughter.

Jeron nodded they all went to the courtyard. Bloom snapped her fingers and she and her son were in a dark hunting suit. Then she turned to other vampires.

"Today, my son, our prince will taste blood for the first time, he will come with us and together we'll reduce population of those humans." She said as the crowd hailed to the prince.

They all attacked a human village next to the city. Jeron was next to his mother, ready to dive his fangs in some flash. Some people tried to escape, some however tried to fight.

One of the old knights charged toward Bloom but she simply dodged it. She moved her fist and shattered his sword into pieces. Then she grabbed him under the throat and lifted.

"Princess Bloom, please I remember you as a little child, you were always so kind and full of light. Why are you doing this." Begged the knight as she blocked his breath.

Bloom evilly smiled "That was my other weaker self, now I'm perfect. Look around, such a despair and hopeless, we are doing the same as humans did to our kind thousands of years ago."

With that she looked at her son next to her. He nodded and she moved knight lower. On that young prince dived his fangs into his neck swallowing crimson fluid off his body. Vampires made a circle around them watched at their prince tasting his first blood.

Once knight died Jeron moved away with mouth covered in blood. His mother couldn't be any prouder.

"All hail to prince Jeron, the heir to the throne of Vampire Empire." Yelled Flora, standing near covered in red fluid.

At this the crowd yelled his name in honor. Jeron only evilly smiled and revealed his crimson red eyes. Everyone exposed their fangs and charged toward other humans.

After everything calmed down vampires returned to the castle. Only a few humans left to rebuild and restore population.

Children were calling for their families, mostly with no response. But even with the raids of vampires like that people kept their faith in the light, that one day a hero will appear and end this evil reign.

**AN: What will happen in Skyrim? Will there truly be a hero of humans? Who might that be?**


	3. Two years later

**Two years later, Skyrim, farmhouse**

It was late night, Elissa was now 8 and was studying with her mother about Skyrim, as her 1 year old sister, Lucia, was sleeping in cradle and big brother, Rork, was out on hunt.

"OK, so what are the capitals of Skyrim?" asked Maria.

"Whiterun, Winterhold, Riften, Solitude, Morthal, Wind helm, Dawnstar, Markarth and Falkreath."answered Elissa with annoyance.

"Good, and …" Maria wanted to ask another question but a sudden knock on door cut her out.

She stood up and went to the door. Elissa was nervous and instinct told her to get her dagger ready and move to the cradle of her little sister. Maria didn't notice it and opened the door.

There she saw several figures in black cloaks.

"May I help you?" asked mother.

"Yes." The person in front evilly grinned and exposed his red eyes and fangs "With your blood."

With that Maria realized, they are vampires. She tried to close the door, but it was too late.

For a vampire it was not a problem to dive his fangs into Maria's neck. The blood slopped out of her body reaching her daughter next to the cradle and making red mark on her face.

Maria then fell on the ground "Run!" was her last word before she died.

Elissa didn't hesitate, took Lucia in her hands and ran through the back door. She headed to the nearest city, Whiterun. Vampires were behind her and were getting closer.

Then she tripped over stone and fell on her beck protecting her little sister from harm. Before she could stand up vampires were around her.

"You know, I really like the blood of children, it's so full of life." Said one of them.

As he tried to get closer Elissa was getting more and more worried, not for herself, but for Lucia in her hands.

Suddenly he stopped and screamed in pain as a sword went through his hearth and moved up to his head, cutting in half.

When vampire fell everyone could see who killed him.

"Rork!" yelled Elissa in happiness.

"You bastards get away from my sisters." said Rork pointing his sword to another four vampires.

"You'll pay for that." Said one of them.

With that vampires charged toward him. Rork moved his sword and first ran right on the blade. But second managed to bash him in stomach, breaking his bones. Blood emerged from his mouth.

As he fell so did Elissa's hopes. Vampires were getting closer to him getting ready to finish him.

Elissa's eyes got watery. "RORK!" she yelled and with that a huge shock wave appeared, destroying all the vampires.

Rork slowly got up and faced his little sister. He smiled "Dragonborn." He whispered for himself.

As he approached his sisters he whistled and his horse came. He put his sisters and then he mounted himself, taking them to Whiterun.

At the gates of the city Rork suddenly fell from horse's beck. Elissa gasped and with the help of a guard gut down.

"Big brother, come on let's go." Yelled redhead with depression and fear.

"No, you go, take care of Lucia and be strong promise me, that you will always be strong." He said with his last breath.

"I will." was the only thing Elissa was able to say before she started to cry.

**Domino castle**

Royal family was now having dinner. One of a few days they had a normal food and not a blood.

"So how was todays hunt?" said Valtor looking at his son.

"Oh, it was great. We went to a really big city on Earth and took a lot of people's blood." Said Jeron exited.

"He sure was good." Said Bloom putting a piece of meat in mouth.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hearth and fell on the ground, holding her chest. Her family quickly got to her with worries.

"Mama are you all right?" asked little Lilith next to her.

"Elissa." Bloom whispered.

"What?" asked Valtor.

Bloom didn't respond and teleported straight into the dungeons.

**Domino castle dungeons**

Bloom entered the hall with glowing lake in the center. There stood Oracle looking into it.

"My queen I expected you." He said.

"Oracle, show me Elissa, now!" demanded vampire queen.

The prophet nodded and waved his hand over the lake. An image of little girl with long red hair appeared. She was crying next her big brother's body.

As Bloom saw this, she felt something she didn't for a long time, pity for a human.

"What happened?" she asked angrily.

"A bunch of vampires attacked her home and killed her mother. She managed to take her little sister and run away. When vampires got her big brother killed two of them, but he was badly hurt. Elissa unknowingly used her powers and destroyed other vampires. Brother managed to take his sisters to nearest city, where he died." Oracle answered.

"Why didn't you warn me I could have…" said Bloom angrily but she was cut out.

"…protect her? I thought you wanted to kill her." Argued Oracle.

Bloom turned away "I just can't stop worrying about her. Man, I hate myself for that."

With that she turned back to image of her crying daughter.

**Skyrim, Whiterun gate**

Elissa was crying her eyes out for big brother. But then suddenly her instead of sorrow she felt anger. Anger for all vampires, she wanted revenge.

She stopped her tears. "I promise Rork, I will protect Lucia, I will become the mightiest warrior of all and destroy every creature threatening people."

With that she stood up, took her little sister and went inside of the city, closely followed by horse of her brother.


	4. Seven years later

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, but it almost looks like fate itself was against this chapter. I wrote it four times and four times my computer crashed taking my Windows with it.**

Serenityskywalker – don't worry I have big plans ready for her

winxclublover1999 – hope you read the original crimson flame and thanks

**7 ****years****later, Skyrim, Whiterun**

Kids were playing in the streets, catching each other. Once they were tired, they sat on the stairs next to the market.

"So, your sister should return from her journey to cyrrodil, right?" asked Mila, one of the little children.

Lucia was next to her and nodded "Yup, she should be here any minute." She said.

"Huh, she's so weird; she's just 15 and already mastered all kinds of fight. No one normal is doing that." Said Braith.

"She's not! She's the best sister I could ever wish for." Lucia almost yelled at her.

"We know, we know. She's been taking care of you for seven years now all alone." Said Braith without any respect.

"Alright guys, that's enough. How about we go play outside the walls?" asked other child.

Everyone agreed and they ran towards the gate. There a guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry kids, but I can't let you out. I got direct orders from houscarl not to let anyone in or out.."

"But why?" asked Lucia.

"They say Helgen has been destroyed by a dragon." He answered.

"What, you mean a real dragon, with claws and wings?"

Guard nodded. Children backed away behind the house.

"Man I want to see that dragon." Lucia said excited.

"Me too, but that guard won't let us out and front gate is the only way." Cried Braith.

"That's not true. I know about another way behind the Jorrvaskr. There's a secret room under the Skyforge." Said Sifera, daughter of Skjor, one of the Companions from Jorrvaskr.

"What, really?" asked Mila wide-eyed.

"Yup, I once saw my father enter there with others."

"That's perfect, what are we waiting for?" cried Lucia.

With that all of them ran to a great building next to central plaza. There Sifera pushed secret door in rock and opened them. There they ran through a room with a stone bowl on a far side and toward the other exit.

Once outside the headed towards the mill in front of city.

"Well, we're out, so where should we go." Asked Mila little worried.

"To the Helgen, where else." Said Lucia.

"LOOK OUT!" Braith yelled warning others, when she saw a giant approaching them.

They all ran as fast as they could, but giant was faster. There Mila stumbled and fell.

"MILA!" Sifera yelled causing Lucia to turn back.

She helped Mila back on feet and moved her out of the way of giant's fist.

Lucia waited for fist to hit her, but nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that fist has been stopped by a shiny blue barrier. She looked around and saw a person behind her extending her arm towards the barrier.

"Such a troublemaker little sister?" she heard a very familiar voice. With that barrier extended fast, bashing giant away. Then Lucia took a few steps back to see, who it is.

"Elissa, big sister!" she yelled hugging her big sister.

"Okay sis get back, I'll take care of him." Elissa took her two swords and charged toward giant with incredible speed.

Giant took his cudgel and tried to attack her. With a small grin she cut his arm in half.

"No way, nobody is that fast!" yelled Braith.

"My big sister is." Said Lucia looking at Elissa proudly.

Giant roared in pain as he kneeled down before young redhead. Elissa evilly grinned and stabbed her swords into giant's head. Blood rushed down dead body to ground. She slowly took her swords out and into their cases.

"Wow you're amazing!" yelled Sifera as the kids ran toward Elissa.

Elissa looked at them with serious expression. "What were you thinking? That was way too dangerous."

They looked down with shame. "I'm sorry big sister. It was all my fault, my idea." Said Lucia.

Elissa heavily sighed. "Okay, let's go."

All of them went to the gate, silently. No one dared to say something, everyone knew redhead was really angry. At the gate, guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry, city is closed because of the dragon." He said.

"That's what they told us before, when we were trying to go out." Mila whispered.

"I rather won't ask how you got out." Elissa whispered back "I have a massage for jarl. Riverwood asks for help."

"So, Riverwood is in danger too? Very well go and tell the Jarl." Guards opened the gate and Elissa went to the Dragonreach, house of the jarl, while kids went home. Home of Elissa and Lucia was called Breezehome, a small house next to the gate.

Once she entered and approached jarl Balgruuf, leader of Whiterun, she was stopped by his huscarl, Ireleth, dark elf. "What's the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf is busy right now."

"I bring a massage from Riverwood." Elissa said.

"Anything, jarl must hear goes through me." Ireleth insisted.

"I'll tell this only to jarl." Redhead continued.

"It's okay Ireleth, let's hear, what she's got." Jarl Balgruuf said.

The dark elf let Elissa go. She made her way before an middle aged man, sitting on the throne.

"So, you said you had a massage for me?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord, Gerdur asks for more soldiers because of a dragon." Elissa said.

"Gerdur? If I'm right, she's got a sawmill there. She's not for imagining things." He said.

"My lord, we need to send troopers to the Riverwood at once. They are defenseless." Said Ireleth before she was cut by another man in blue tunic.

"That's insane, we don't have any prove that dragon's even exist. And Jarl of Falkreath is waiting for us to make such a mistake to attack us. We can't afford to chase after some rumor."

"MY JARL." Elissa almost yelled at them "I saw that dragon, I felt his fire. I was in Helgen when he attacked, he was black as night and big as tower."

The three could only watch in amazement as 15 years old girl showed no fear or hesitation before them.

"Very well, we won't let anything threatening and slaughtering our citizens. Ireleth send soldiers to Riverwood now." Jarl said as he got up from his throne.

"My lord." Everyone turned to see wounded soldier coming from outside. Blood was running down all over him. As if he fought with entire army. Then he fell on the ground before Elissa.

She didn't wait for anything. Crouched and her hands were shining orange. "Calm down I'll heal you."

Once healed enough to talk, Elissa stopped. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm from the western watchtower. T- the d- d- dragon…" he stopped and fear filled his eyes.

Everyone understood "Well, my friend looks like I need to ask you for a favor." Said Jarl as he watched at Elissa.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ireleth, gather the best soldiers we have and go to the watchtower." He yelled at his huscarl.

"At once, my lord." Dark elf bowed and left in hurry.

"And you, you have more skills with dragons than any of us here, so I ask you to accompany them."

Elissa nodded and went out. She rushed through the streets of city to gates, where Ireleth already talked to her men. They had a standard Whiterun guard uniform. A light yellow scale armor, wooden shield and steel sword.

"Yes, you heard me right, a dragon." She said as six men whispered amongst each other.

"I don't suppose any of us has skills from fight with them." She continued "But think about it first dragon in thousands of years and it's our honor to kill him."

These six men took out their weapons and cheered. Elissa grinned. They headed out to west. Even from afar they could see fire and smoke where a watchtower once proudly stood.

The tower was a mess half of it was wide open, walls shattered on the ground, smell of dead bodies covered all surroundings.

"No signs of dragon, but he surely was here. Split up and look for survivors." Said Ireleth as they approached. Elissa made her way over rests of wall and heard someone inside the tower.

"No stay back. He will come again. He took everyone who dared to come out." Said very scared guard covering himself with shield curling next to wall.

Just then they could hear a roar coming from the mountain south of them.

"Oh no, here it comes again." Cried the guard.

Everyone readied their weapons. Those six men and Ireleth took out bows and arrows and Elissa counted on her magic.

Everyone fired at the dragon as he flew by. A great roar echoed through the plains as dragon turned to a second round.

"There's no hope. There's no hope!" yelled the guard and ran out of the tower towards the city.

"No wait!" Elissa tried to stop him, but it was too late. Dragon landed on top of him and held him on the ground with his feet. Guard screamed in fear and pain as a great beast opened its mouth and cut his upper body off eating it.

"NO!" suddenly screamed a girl next to the wall. This caught attention of dragon and Elissa.

"Lucia!" she yelled at her. She stood there facing the winged lizard. Then she started to run away, dragon chasing her.

Elissa ran after them, but dragon was too quick. _No there's no way, I can't._ She thought as she closed her eyes still running. She felt like the whole world slowed down. She could hear dragon roar before her, she heard every one of his steps, and she felt other soldiers behind her.

"Sister!" she could hear Lucia scream in fear. That did it. Now Elissa snapped her eyes open and they weren't blue but crimson red. With that she charged toward her little sister in super speed. Still running she grabbed her and turned around. After taking her back to Ireleth she took out her swords and charged toward the dragon.

Great beast used its fire breath on her, but she didn't even slow down. Dragon didn't have time to react as she jumped on its head kicking it down. Then she jumped and smashed her sword into its brain, effectively killing it.

After that she headed to the others, her eyes were ocean blue once again. Lucia ran to her and hugged her tight. Elissa lowered and hugger her back. Others slowly walked toward them.

"Look, something's happening!" yelled one of them pointing at the dead body of dragon.

Elissa looked back and saw its skin burning, then some kind of energy escaped and headed towards her. She quickly hugged her little sister in protection as the energy started spinning around them. She felt all of it getting in her body, she could feel the power coming with it. Once it ended she let go of Lucia and turned around to find a skeleton instead of a dragon.

"No way, you must be a Dragonborn." Said one of soldiers as he walked toward the redhead.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Lucia confused.

"It would seem that way." Elissa said looking thoughtfully.

"What is a Dragonborn?" asked little girl curiously.

"Dragonborn is a great warrior with body of a mortal and soul of dragon, they can consume dragons souls and use shouts." Answered soldier.

"You mean like Greybeards?" Lucia now was really excited. Elissa was looking at the skeleton of dragon thinking about what happened.

"If you really are Dragonborn then you should be able to shout, why don't you try it." Said another soldier taking her out of her thoughts.

Elissa turned to them "**FUS!**" she yelled and a small blue shockwave pushed them back.

Everyone was surprised, even the redhead.

"So it's true, you should head back to Jarl and tell him everything." Said Ireleth.

Elissa took Lucia and headed towards the city, better not asking, what Lucia was doing there. Just before the gates earth started to shake a little and "**Dovahkiin!**" echoed through everywhere.

"This is going to be interesting." She said staring at Throat of the World, biggest mountain of Temriel, from where the roar came.

**Domino Castle**

Bloom was in her bed lying next to her almost five years old twins, daughter, Eresa, and son, Cabron.

She was so proud for all of her children, but she still couldn't let her mind off her firstborn. She oly imagined how it would be if she didn't send her away.

Just then door opened and Valtor came in and she quickly gestured him to be quiet. Bloom slowly got up and headed out of the room. She carefully closed the door.

"Thank god, they finally fell asleep." Redhead Vampire yawned.

"Yeah, it's great to see all of the grow up. And you can have as much kids as you want." He teased her.

She giggled "Don't you think five is enough?"

"Five, we have just four kids." He said.

Bloom no realized and shook her head. "Oh, of course, I'm just tired."

Valtor smiled and kissed his wife. After they pulled out Bloom headed to her bed to get her well-earned rest.

He waited for her to close the door. "Found anything?" he asked.

From shadows behind him a black cloaked person appeared. "No, queen is very careful at this matter." She said.

"She's hiding something, or someone. Now she said we have five children." He said.

"We'll do our best your majesty." With that she disappeared back in shadows.

"Nobody but me will have Bloom." He headed to bed, lied next to his wife and fell asleep.

**Domino castle: Dungeons**

Oracle watched as Elissa killed the dragon and discovered her powers. He grinned "That's it my princess grow stronger. Soon you will be ready to return and serve your purpose."

**AN: So do you like it? I have a favor to ask you all. Those who write will know what I mean. Please, review, you may not realize it but it's important for us authors to know if you readers like it. It makes us continue. Write me your suggestions for story, and I will consider them. Thanks.**


	5. three years later

**OK time to get this party started.**

**3 years later**

It's been 3 years since Elissa became a Dragonborn and defeated Alduin, the world eater. During that she mastered yet another fighting skill, Thuum, the dragon shouts. She ended the skyrim war by joining both sides against Thalmor, the high elves, who practically controlled both of them. Once Thalmors defeated, all Tamriel was going to create a huge kingdom. A United Temriel kingdom. Elissa led these efforts and helped as she could. Soon the council of nations was supposed to meet and choose a king. But there's still time for that.

**Skyrim, somewhere in south mountains**

"Mommy! Daddy!" echoed through the mountains as a little girl with elbow long beige hair and ruby eyes walked on a frozen road. She was exhausted and freezing. She wore a small red and black gown short in front, long behind. It was torn almost everywhere.

No answer. She tripped and fell into the snow. Without enough energy to move at all she cried. Her tears fell into the snow creating small holes.

Then she felt someone picking her up. She could say it was a woman. She touched her body. It was like lizard scales, strong and flexible.

"It's OK little one. I've got you." Woman said.

Girl looked up but could see only a silhouette. "Mommy?" she said just before falling asleep.

**Domino, woods**

Bloom, rest of the Winx and her family were searching through all the places where their littlest princess Eresa could go.

"How could you lost her?" Bloom yelled at her children. "I let you go on a hunt alone and you lose your little sister?"

"But mom she was just behind us. We lost her out of sight just for seconds and…" Jeron tried to defend them as he was cut by his aunt Flora.

"And nothing. You lost her and that's it." She said with anger.

They didn't say anything after that. They were too scared of all of them. They split up and search everywhere.

**Skyrim, Lakeview manor, evening that day**

Girl from the mountains woke up in a bed covered by green blanket. She sit up and looked around. She was in a big room with two smaller beds and one double bed, several shells, candles and a table with chairs. There were two doors. She could hear a familiar voice on the other side singing in a language she couldn't recognize.

"Mommy?" she wandered and walked to the door. Once she opened she met a gentle smile of s certain 18 years old redhead in a scaly dark green armor. She had two sword by her hips and a bow on her back. Her hair almost touched her knees.

"Looks like you're finally awake." She said putting some bowls on a great table in a middle of big room. "Come, have some meal."

Girl hesitated and backed away. "You're not mommy." She said.

"No I'm sorry." She smiled. "Don't worry I will not hurt you." She extended her hand to the girl.

Girl slowly took the hand and sat on a chair. She examined the meal before her. It smelled great.

"Don't be shy dig in." redhead said.

Girl smiled and tasted. It even testes gorgeous. She couldn't stop eating it.

Redhead smiled and giggled as she watched beige haired girl eating so hastily. "Slow down or you'll choke."

As she said that girl really did. She cough a few times and slowed down.

"So, what's your name?" redhead asked.

"Eresa. And you?" She answered.

"Elissa." Redhead said.

"Where are we?" Eresa asked looking around.

"We are in Lakeview manor, my home." Elissa said as she took another sip.

"Never heard of it." Girl said taking another sip too.

"So how did you end up in mountains."

Eresa looked down sadly "I was on a hunt with my brothers and sister. We chased a deer and I saw a cave. I was too curious and went inside alone. I went deeper and deeper when some kind of twisted humans with pale skin and black armor attacked me. I managed to escape and the rest you know."

Elissa sat next to her and gently run her fingers through her hair. "We call them Draugrs."

"I just want to go home, to mom and dad." Erasa started to cry.

"Shh. You know what, tomorrow morning we'll go and find a way to them OK?" Elissa wide smiled.

Eresa happily nodded.

"OK I live here with my little sister Lucia but she's at Winterhold collage so you can have her bed if you want." redhead said.

"Thanks." Beige haired girl cried.

**In the evening**

Two of them now went to bed.

"Elissa, it's a little embarrassing, but can I ask a favor?" Eresa asked redhead carefully.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see, my mom always sings me when I go to sleep and…" she blushed.

Elissa smiled and nodded. Eresa curled herself in bed while Elissa sat on an edge.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak aahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fodnust vok zin dro zaan  
Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

She sang and Eresa fell asleep like a little baby. Elissa's voice was really strong since it was her greatest weapon.

She kissed her on forehead and went to sleep.

**Domino Palace**

Bloom was standing on a balcony with Valtor next to her.

"Don't worry my dear we will find her. She's a strong girl." He said kissing his wife on a cheek.

"I just hope she didn't run into some human. They hate us and if they find out who she is…" Bloom almost panicked.

"We will find her." Valtor said with strong voice.

Bloom nodded and went inside. _If there is someone who can find her it's Oracle._ The thought.

She headed to dungeons. Little did she knew she was followed by her other children.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Lilith very quietly.

"I don't know, let's follow her." Jeron said and Lilith and Cabron nodded.

Bloom stopped by door leading do dungeons to ensure no one saw her. After that she entered.

"She's heading down there?" now Lilith was nervous. Something big is going on.

**Domino Dungeons**

Bloom walked through dark halls firing up torches with her magic. She still didn't know about the three following her. At the end she opened a heavy iron door and entered a huge hall with a small shining lake in the center. Next to it stood Oracle in his white robe leaning on his staff.

"Oracle I need your help." She demanded.

"And how can I help you my lady?" Oracle asked still looking into waters of light.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I want!" redhead vampire yelled.

"Of course. You don't have to worry, all of your children are safe. Look." He gestured to the lake.

Bloom went closer and looked into it. She saw her little daughter Eresa as she lied down on a bed with green blanket.

"Thanks god she's OK." Bloom sighed in relief.

"Yes but I think that you should see that too." He looked at the door.

"What do you mean?" fire fairy looked at him confused. She looked at the door too and saw Jeron, Lilith and Cabron standing there looking down. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at them in anger.

"We- we were curious and followed you. We wanted to know something." Lilith managed to speak after a few seconds.

"And what would that be?" vampire queen asked crossing her arms.

"Well sometimes you just space out and even say something like Elissa." Jeron looked at her worried.

"My queen I think it's time to tell them." Oracle suggested. Bloom looked at him uneasy. "You sent her away because you were afraid for her safety. Now she can protect herself very well."

Bloom looked at him and then at her children. She gestured them to follow her. The came to a shining lake and looked into it.

"That's Eresa!" yelled little Cabron. "Where is she?"

"Watch." Said old man in white robe. As he said they did.

"…a little embarrassing, but can I ask a favor?" they saw Eresa ask.

"Sure what is it?" someone else spoke.

"You see, my mom always sings me when I go to sleep and…" she blushed.

The watched Eresa wide smile and curl up in her bed. Then someone else walked into a range. She had long red hair long to her knees. She had dark green scaly armor, two swords by her hips and a bow on her back. She sat on the edge of bed and started to sing.

Bloom knew who she is and her eyes snapped wide open. "Elissa?" others looked at her "She's with Elissa? B- But how?"

"Mom, who is she?" asked little Jeron next to her.

Bloom uneasily looked at all of them. She sighed. "Well, I guess she's adult now and more than capable of defending herself. (_Sigh) _This girl, Elissa, she- she's your big sister."

"WHAT?" children yelled.

"But how?" asked Lilith really surprised.

"You know about before of our empire." They nodded "Well back then I used to love a young prince named Sky. We knocked me up right before I became a vampire. The child survived and 18 years ago I gave a birth to her. But she's a human and a Vampire Queen can't have a human child. But instead of killing her, with Oracle's help, I sent her to a safe world."

They looked at her mouth wide open.

"We have to get there and bring them here." Jeron said with urgency in his voice.

"That' not necessary." Said Oracle "Elissa will take her here tomorrow morning."

"But…" Lilith started as she was hugged by her mother. She took them back into the castle.

"Tomorrow go to the arena fights and you will see them." Oracle said before they left.


	6. journey home

**Skyrim: Mountains**

Elissa and Eresa went to the place, where they met.

"So, where is that cave?" Elissa asked little girl next to her.

"If I remember right, it's a little further." Beige haired pointed.

They went further and saw a cave entrance. It was dark and cold. Eresa hid behind Elissa in fear. Redhead put her hand on little ones head.

"Don't worry," she said taking her swords out "no Draugr can ever beat Dragonborn."

_She's so fearless. _Eresa thought. _I wish I could be like her._

"Are you coming?" Dragonborn yelled at her from the inside.

Eresa wide smiled and ran to her.

Deep in the cave Elissa could recognize ancient nord architecture. She knew it was one of the dungeons from first era.

"**Fo Krah Diin**" yelled a Draugr and sent a freezing wave at the two.

Eresa crouched down expecting a hit. However Elissa simply extended a hand and a blue shiny barrier protected them. After that Draugr attacked them with his axe but redhead blocked it with her sword and stabbed him with other.

Eresa looked at her mouth open. She could swear that Elissa's eyes turned red, just like a vampire.

"Do you remember how far it is?" Elissa asked her cutting her train of thoughts.

"I'm not sure." She looked down.

Elissa came to her "No problem, there's only one way forward."

They went further inside and more beasts attacked them. During the fight Eresa tripped and fell into some bones. She was shocked at first, but then she saw something shining. She moved some of the bones and saw it. It was a three finger claw made from some black metal and claws were diamond.

_Mommy could like it._ She though and took the claw.

Ono of the draugrs noticed little girl and attacked her. Eresa screamed and began to run.

She ran as fast as she could, until another draugr cut her way. She fell down and tried to get away. Her feet slipped and arms were slowly losing their straight. She almost lost all of her hope until…

"**Fus Ro Dah.**" Yelled very familiar voice and very powerful blue energy wave whipped the monster out. Eresa looked at the source. It was Elissa, her eyes were shining sapphire blue and shine slowly faded away leaving her ordinal ocean blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked little girl.

"Who- who are you? You used the same power as those monsters." Eresa backed away her eyes full of horror.

" _sigh_ As I told you I am a Dragonborn. I am a warrior of dragon and human blood. This power is called the Thuum, dragon shout. You don't have to worry, I have nothing in common with these creatures." She looked at Eresa with kind and warm look.

Eresa calmed down and smiled at her. They continued but sudden voice stopped them.

"Turn back, while you still can." Boy voice echoed through the halls. Elissa quickly took out her swords and moved Eresa behind her. She expected someone to come and fight her, but nothing.

With her sword ready she moved forward closely followed by little beige head.

"Please turn back. This path is not for you." Another voice said. This time it was girl voice.

"Elissa I'm scared." Eresa hugged redhead.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled into the halls of dungeons. No answer. She slowly moved forward to the big double door and opened them. There was big wide hall with images of ancient gods in the walls. Floor was full of bones, stones and broken vases. At the end was massive stone door with three circles each with a symbol. Big one with dragon, medium one with bat and small one with fox.

"Damn it. We need to return." Elissa said.

"What, why?" shocked Eresa asked.

"This is the hall of stories. If I read it right it's telling about some ancient evil." She moved to a wall rising her torch "Once three guardians weakens, forth one falls under influence of evil. She'll kill others and restore domination of darkness under her rule."

"And that's why we have to return?" Eresa looked at her angry.

"No, but this door can be opened only by a dragon claw, an ancient key." Elissa said.

"You mean this?" Eresa took out the claw she found earlier.

"Yeah that's it. Where did you find it?" she took it from little girl and looked at it.

"Back when I fell into those bones. I though mom could like it." She said looking down.

Elissa looked at the claw. On the inner side were three symbols. Closer to fingers was dragon, further was fox and last one was bat. She returned the claw to Eresa.

As she moved biggest circle that on high was dragon. "The dragon…"

Then she moved medium circle that a fox was under the dragon "…was affected… "

And last she moved small circle that a bat was in a row with other symbols "…by a bat."

"Now insert the claw's fingers into the holes in a center."

Eresa did as she said. "No, please, go back." Again echoed the voice of a boy.

Elissa readied her swords, but again, no one.

"This is getting ridiculous. **Laas Yah Nir**" she said and looked everywhere, even up and down.

"What are you doing?" Eresa said worried.

"I used a dragon shout called aura whisper. It shows me every living being, but I can't see anything." She answered.

"And what that means?" Beige head asked getting closer to young Dragonborn. Elissa put her hand on Eresa's head giving her feeling of safety.

"You know I wonder, how you got here through that door." Elissa asked looking at the half meter massive door.

"It was opened." Eresa simply answered.

"You don't belong there." Another voice said.

Eresa hugged Elissa tight really feared. "WHO ARE YOU?" Elissa yelled into the halls before her, again nothing.

"Elissa please let's continue." Eresa begged crying.

Elissa took her hand and headed forward through the door. The Nord architecture disappeared and instead of it there was just a cave.

"Turn back or you will regret it." Girl voice echoed in the cave.

"This is beyond your power, Elissa." Boy voice echoed again.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Elissa yelled. Again with no response.

"Please let's get out of here." Eresa started to cry.

"Agree. Get on my back." Elissa crouched down so Eresa could climb on her back. "Hold on tight! **Wuld Nah Kest!**"

Suddenly they got really huge speed. "Please, return back." They heard but they were not stopping until they saw the lights. Small light balls levitating around in a big hall.

"We tried to warn you, but you're as stubborn as she is." One of them said, it was the voice they heard earlier.

"Who are you?" Elissa asked still carrying Eresa on her back.

"You will learn about our fates later, if you stay on this path." Another one said.

"But it will break your heart." Last one said.

"Elissa I'm scared." Eresa cried on her back.

"I don't have time to talk with some phantoms. I have a task to complete. SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" redhead closed her eyes and once she opened them they were crimson red. She started to run with a vampire super speed. She did know about this ability, but no one knows, why she does have this ability.

"Just like her mother." Said one of the lights.

"No, she is better." Said another one.

"You're right, but she may fall into an evil trap just like her."

"I believe in her."

Elissa and Eresa reached outside and the sight took Elissa's breath. A huge castle and city below it. They were built on the cliff next the ocean. It was beautiful.

"Wow, I never knew this was in Tamriel." She said.

"It's not Tamriel. This is Domino, my home." Beige head said looking at it from her back.

"You mean, this is another world?" Dragonborn asked.

Eresa only nodded. Elissa watched the view before her and though about everything she just experienced. They again focused at her task.

**AN: You know I recently read some reviews for some stories and some of those 'Guests' wrote that author promised to keep with the story and they hate those, who don't keep their promises, because he didn't update for some time.**

**For these 'Guests' I have no respect and they should try it. Do you honestly think that we have no other problems than what to wright in next chapter? We have school and work too, so if you are one of them, consider this before you review something. If you are one of those patient readers, who like stories and rightly wait, you are more than welcome. **


End file.
